


your call is very important to us

by snowysydney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Jesus, no like srsly there's no story line its just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysydney/pseuds/snowysydney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is not satisfied with his crackers, smut ensues (figure that one out yourself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your call is very important to us

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to say sorry mom for writting this bc this is just smut like i don't even know ok and yeah this is my first time and i wrote this on my ipod so i didn't proof read and prob no one will read it so i can say whatever i want here so HI I LOVE PENISES

"Your call is very important to us, please do not hang up, a representant will be with you shortly." 

says the well mannered young lady for the 500th time in an hour. Louis is going crazy. How long can it be to answer. the. fucking. phone. Louis is going to sue them. Seriously. Ritz Crackers has not heard the end of Louis Tomlinson. 

"Louis, baby, why are you waiting for crackers to answer you?" 

"I am not satisfied with my crackers, they taste like shit." 

"Louis." 

"Harry." 

"I'm serious." 

"So am I." 

"Hang up the phone Louis seriously what are you gonna say to the guy who's gonna answer the phone like "hi yes my crackers tasted like shit, can you do something for me random guy who answers the phone for Ritz?" and like, by the way, how come Ritz needs people to answer their phone? like who calls Ritz?" 

"I do." 

"On a regular basis?" 

"I could if i wanted to." 

"Well you're special." 

"Aw babe that's sweet." 

"I meant "needs to be put in a mental hospital" special." 

"You like me still." 

"That I do." 

After all that waiting, Louis has to do something with himself, so he pulls harry closer by the hem of his shirt and snogs the shit out of him. After a while (when air becomes necessary, fucking body always in need of oxygene), Louis pulls away and takes off Harry's shirt. 

"I still can't believe you got that butterfly tattoo." 

"It's coz you give me wings Lou." 

"You're so stupid oh my god." 

Louis pulls him in for another kiss, deeper this time. Harry smiles into the kiss as he pushes Louis against the kitchen counter and rolls his hips against Louis'. "More", Louis whispers in Harry's ear. "Always so eager for me babe". Louis begins to take off his sweater when Harry stops him. "Keep it, want you to ride me while you're wearing it" and. Yeah. Louis almost comes right here and there. Harry then slides to his knees and unbuckles Louis' belt, taking off his pants and boxers in one swift move. Harry takes his trobbing cock in his mouth, almost all the way down so that his nose touches his boyfriend's belly. "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck harry moremoremore" and Harry just laughs at that. He bobs his head a few times before pulling out, ignoring the older boys' pleads. "Hands and knees babe, m'gonna eat you out 'till you cry". Louis actually fucking purrs and obliges to his boyfriends' demand. The taller boy places himself behind Louis' beautiful, beautiful ass and he starts out slowly. Little kittens licks. After a while (after Louis becomes a babbling mess) Harry goes deeper. Louis feels like he's exploding with pleasure. "Oh my god Harry I need more, need you inside me right now oh my god" "Shhh baby it's ok you're ok I'm right here I'll be right back". Harry comes back 30 seconds later with lube and Louis actually feels like he's going burst with lust. Harry slicks himself up and signals Louis to "come sit on his dick" 

"Always a gentleman are ya?" 

"You know it." 

Louis slowly pushes himself down while he watches Harry's face change as the pleasure of being in his boyfriend becomes so intense. "Fuck Lou, so tight". Louis moans loudly has he beging to push himself down faster on the taller lad, rolling his hips trying to find his g spot. "Look so good with your sweater babe". Louis cries out once he's found his bundle of nerves. Harry flips them so he's on top and begins thrusting into the shorter boy. They both know they won't last much longer but they dont mind because it's so, so good and they're to into it to care. Soon, they both cry out at the same time, Louis coming on his chest and Harry coming deep into his boyfriend's ass. 

"Well that was fun, you shoud wear that sweater more often." 

"Oh I definetly will." 

Further on the kitchen floor, you can hear the faint sound of a woman's voice saying 

"Your call is very important to us, please do not hang up, a representant will be with you shortly."

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit dont read it pls read the fic im posting saturdayyy


End file.
